


Fantasia Gold

by LouiseRomanov



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseRomanov/pseuds/LouiseRomanov
Summary: A história que irá revelar o verdadeiro fim da dimensão conhecida como Fantasia.





	Fantasia Gold

Dia 1: Chegada

Peter não se lembrava de ter ido dormir.  
Ele conseguia se recordar de sua manhã, quando foi acordado pela irmã mais nova e sua mãe, e também de quando os três chegaram de carro em Le Havre, uma praia ao norte da França. Os três tinham passado horas tomando banho ao mar, e haviam saído para almoçar em um restaurante não muito distante do litoral. Porém, Peter não se lembrava da viagem de volta a sua casa.  
Provavelmente dormi no carro, ele deduziu ao observar o local onde se encontrava. De todos os sonhos que o garoto de 17 anos já tivera, aquele era de longe o menos emocionante de todos.  
Havia nuvens. Muitas e muitas nuvens que surgiam ao horizonte e voavam quilômetros acima da cabeça de Peter. Por um segundo imaginou que estivesse voando no céu, mas seus pés estavam firmes sobre alguma coisa. Ele olhou para baixo e soltou um grito ao ver um rapaz loiro o encarando de volta: seu reflexo  
\- É como a superfície de um lago... – o garoto disse sozinho para o chão que o espelhava. A imagem do céu também estava refletida no solo, o que o deixou com uma sensação ruim no estômago. Ele tinha medo de altura. Será que eu vou cair se...? Peter deu um passo a frente e seu pé tocou o chão-espelho. – Certo. Não é um pesadelo.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que Peter se via consciente enquanto dormia. Ele já tinha lido sobre algo do tipo: sonhos lúcidos. A maioria dos seus amigos já tivera um ou dois durante a vida, e todos sempre falavam que era uma experiência inacreditável. Quem não gostaria de ter a habilidade de ter um mundo de fantasia completo sob o seu controle?  
Ele fechou os olhos e tentou voar para um lugar diferente. Nada aconteceu.  
\- Ótimo – Peter disse com raiva do seu fracasso.  
Controlar o sonho não deu certo, então Peter olhou ao seu redor mais uma vez e procurou por pistas de como poderia sair daquele falso cenário celestial. Ele decidiu caminhar sem rumo por alguns minutos até que finalmente viu algo no horizonte. Algo diferente de um céu azul e nuvens brancas:  
Cabos suspensos e trilhos.  
Peter não conseguiu ver o que estava mantendo os cabos acima do chão, nem onde o trilho começava e terminava, mas ele foi rápido em associar os objetos a um transporte específico: bonde elétrico. Apesar de aos poucos terem sido abandonados pelos outros países, na França, o país de Peter, ainda existiam bonde nas principais cidades e capitais.  
O garoto andou até o trilho e procurou por indícios de um bonde se aproximando, em vão. Nenhum sino tocando. Nenhuma forma surgindo ao longe. Não muito motivado em continuar sua exploração, Peter enfiou a mão nos bolsos e saiu andando ao lado do trilho, apenas esperando pelo momento em que o seu sonho chegasse ao fim. Um sonho lúcido completamente desperdiçado. Perfeito.  
Depois do que pareceu quase uma hora de caminhada silenciosa, um pontinho escuro surgiu no horizonte. O coração de Peter acelerou e ele correu em direção a silhueta que revelou ser exatamente o que ele esperava: um bonde preso aos cabos e trilhos. Enferrujado e velho, mas sem dúvida um bonde.  
Peter se aproximou do transporte e viu alguém andando dentro do vagão de metal. A pessoa andava de um lado para o outro e falava sozinha em um tom nervoso.  
\- Eu não acredito que eu perdi um... Ela vai ficar furiosa... Talvez se eu voltar para a Central e usar um rastreador...  
Peter entrou no bonde e bateu na parede de metal para chamar a atenção. O sujeito girou no próprio eixo assustado e encarou com olhos arregalados o garoto.  
O estranho era um homem alto, pálido, com um cabelo escuro caindo por cima dos ombros e um sobretudo branco que ia além da altura dos seus joelhos. Peter não conseguiu adivinhar a idade do desconhecido, mas deduziu que a diferença de idade não devia ser muito grande entre os dois.  
\- Você chegou! – o homem gritou ao ver Peter. Ele correu na direção do garoto e o deu um abraço apertado que o ergueu do chão. – Eu achei que precisaríamos partir sem você!  
\- Hã... – Peter empurrou o homem para longe. O sujeito não pareceu se importar com aquele gesto. – Eu por acaso o conheço?  
\- Isso não é importante. O importante é que você chegou, e nós estávamos esperando justamente por você!  
Peter deu uma olhada no interior do bonde e percebeu que o homem não era o único lá dentro. Havia quase trinta assentos no transporte, e dois deles estavam ocupados por adolescentes: uma garota de cabelo preto com rabo de cavalo, e um menino de pele escura com um cabelo castanho extremamente assanhado.  
\- Por que vocês estavam esperando por mim? - Peter perguntou ao homem.  
\- Para iniciarmos a viagem, é claro! Você deve estar um pouco confuso, mas... Ah, espere um momento – o homem andou até a frente do bonde e apertou um botão no painel de controle. O transporte tremeu, sacudiu, e começou a ganhar velocidade. – Nós já estamos bem atrasados, então me perdoem se a minha explicação ficar apressada e difícil de entender.  
Peter foi até uma cadeira distante dos outros dois adolescentes e se sentou, colocando seus pés em cima do assento da frente. Aquele podia ser um sonho lúcido, mas ainda continuava a ser um sonho extremamente tedioso. Onde estavam os monstros, as princesas, e os prêmios? Em vez disso, tudo que sua mente conseguia produzir era uma chata viagem de bonde.  
\- Antes de começarmos, deixe-me conferir os seus nomes mais uma vez – uma prancheta se materializou na mão do homem. Peter já tinha visto truques de mágica melhores na vida real, por isso ele não ligou para o que viu. – Vocês são Erika Gunborg, Pierre Noir, e...  
\- Peter – o garoto interrompeu. – Ninguém me chama de Pierre.  
\- Como queira – o homem disse após erguer os ombros. – Peter Noir, e Reno di Lunette. Correto?  
Os três adolescentes confirmaram com a cabeça. Erika parecia mais interessada em observar a paisagem celestial pela janela do bonde, e Reno matinha sua cabeça abaixada e olhava concentrado para o chão. Peter interpretou o comportamento como medo.  
\- Perfeito – o homem agitou a mão e sua prancheta desapareceu. – Todos presentes. Vocês podem me chamar de Azrael, eu sou o conselheiro e ministro oficial de informações. Eu também sou o responsável por providenciar que todos os recém-chegados desembarquem em segurança, e além disso...  
A garota, Erika, virou o rosto para Azrael e ergueu a mão.  
\- Onde vamos desembarcar? – Erika perguntou.  
\- Santa Idun, eu esqueci da parte principal! – Azrael falou nervoso. Ele fez um pedaço de lenço se materializar e o passou na testa suada. – Peço que me perdoem mais uma vez. Enfim. Esse bonde irá os levar para a Estação Solitária, que fica dentro de uma terra chamada... Fantasia!  
Todos permaneceram em silêncio.  
\- Eu esperava um pouco mais de animação – Azrael falou desapontado.  
\- N-Nós não sabemos o que é Fantasia... – o garoto assustado, Reno, disse em voz baixa.  
\- Ah. Você está correto. Perdão, eu, bem... – Azrael tossiu e ajeitou sua postura, tentando parecer mais apresentável. – Fantasia é um lugar onde aqueles com dor e arrependimento no coração vão para pagar pelos seus pecados e conseguir a chance de redenção. Apenas aqueles que desejam uma nova chance são escolhidos para embarcar nessa viagem mágica e...  
Peter não deu ouvidos ao resto da explicação.  
Fala sério, uma terra mágica chamada Fantasia? Peter não acreditou que ele tivesse tão pouca imaginação. Aquele sonho lúcido não era só entediante, como também clichê e nem um pouco criativo. Antes que o guia da viagem terminasse de falar, Peter se levantou da cadeira e andou até a saída do bonde em movimento.  
Azrael correu até o garoto e o segurou pelo braço.  
\- Sr. Noir, você não pode sair antes de chegarmos a Estação Solitária!  
\- Não me enche – Peter tentou botar o pé pra fora do transporte, mas Azrael o puxou de volta para dentro do bonde. Ele era bem forte para alguém tão magro. – Cara, eu não vou desperdiçar o meu sonho aqui.  
\- Sonho? – Azrael perguntou confuso. Peter estava prestes a explicar que ele era o dono do sonho, quando a paisagem do lado de fora do transporte mudou.  
O bonde que antes passava por um cenário vazio com nuvens ao fundo, agora voava em alta velocidade acima de uma enorme metrópole. Mesmo centenas de metros acima do chão, Peter conseguiu ver os pequenos pontinhos que eram as pessoas e os carros se movimentando pelas ruas. Havia enormes prédios concentrados no coração da cidade, bairros com casas residenciais, e grandes indústrias em uma área mais afastada. Peter forçou a vista e também pôde identificar uma praia a oeste, montanhas de neve ao norte, e uma vasta floresta ao leste. Antes que ele pudesse dar uma olhada para o sul, Azrael puxou o garoto até a frente do bonde e o obrigou a se sentar.  
\- Sr. Noir, você não está sonhando.  
\- Sei – Peter disse em um tom sarcástico. Ele se perguntou quanto mais daquilo precisaria aturar antes de acordar. Talvez se beliscasse o próprio braço... – Vamos fingir por um momento que eu acredito. Por que eu estou indo para Fantasia?  
\- Ora, creio que eu já tenha lhe dado essa resposta. As pessoas que vem para Fantasia são aquelas que...  
\- Desejam uma nova chance porque se arrependem de algo – Peter completou. – Tá, mas eu não desejo uma nova chance. Eu não me sinto arrependido, ou cometi um pecado, seja lá como você fala.  
Reno levantou a cabeça e olhou de relance para Peter. Erika também se interessou nas palavras do garoto.  
\- Você está mentindo – Erika falou enquanto encarava Peter.  
\- Você quer que eu te jogue daqui de cima? – Peter tentou se levantar para avançar contra a garota, mas Azrael o impediu antes. – Por que raios eu mentiria no meu próprio sonho?  
\- Sr. Noir, você não está sonhando – Azrael repetiu. Em seguida o bonde fez uma curva brusca e começou a perder altitude. – Olhe pela janela mais uma vez se for preciso. Fantasia é real.  
Peter revirou os olhos e coçou a cabeça, impaciente. Ele decidiu abrir a boca e exigir por alguma espécie de prova, mas foi interrompido pelo garoto medroso sentado do outro lado do bonde.  
\- Eu acredito em Fantasia – Reno sussurrou.  
\- Eu não lembro de te dar permissão pra falar comigo – Peter respondeu grosseiro. Ele não gostava de gente fraca e tímida na vida real. Saber que sua mente havia criado alguém como Reno apenas o irritava ainda mais. – Enfim, Az-alguma-coisa, você tem um minuto pra me provar que isso tudo não é só o sonho mais chato da minha vida.  
Azrael hesitou antes de continuar.  
\- Sr. Noir, não lembra mesmo do que o fez vir para Fantasia? – o guia perguntou. Peter respondeu com a cabeça que não. – Isso é... Bem incomum. Talvez Agnes possa me dar mais informações sobre, mas creio que não há nada que eu possa fazer no momento.  
\- Cinquenta segundos.  
\- Eu precisarei de mais tempo para explicar tudo, Sr. Noir.  
\- Quarenta e cinco. Rápido ou eu pulo para fora do bonde.  
\- Eu... Hã... – Azrael começou a se atrapalhar com as palavras. O nervosismo do guia era engraçado para o garoto, mas Peter estava estressado demais para rir. – Fantasia é... Fantasia vai ser o seu novo lar... Você receberá uma casa e... O mapa... Você precisa tomar cuidado com os... Ah! O objeto com o seu poder são muito importantes, pois ele lhe vai permitir...  
Espera um pouco.  
\- Você disse poder? – Peter interrompeu a explicação de Azrael, agora oferecendo toda a sua atenção para o guia do bonde. Erika e Reno também tinham se posicionado melhor em seus assentos, interessados no que o homem tinha dito. – Poder tipo, poder mesmo? Poder igual a um super-herói?  
\- Bem... Sim, de certa forma...  
Finalmente! Aquele era o primeiro indício de que o sonho não era um completo desperdício. E apesar da maioria dos sonhos de Peter ser com ele tendo poderes, aquela seria a primeira vez que ele estaria consciente para aproveitar a sensação. Se tivesse sorte, demoraria em acordar e poderia usufruir bastante de sua habilidade.  
\- Eu também tenho um poder? – Reno perguntou, seus olhos brilhando.  
\- Assim como eu? – Erika perguntou, se levantando empolgada da cadeira.  
\- Vocês dois também – Azrael disse mais relaxado. – Todos os humanos de Fantasia possuem um poder. É uma forma de proteção criada pela...  
\- Qual o meu poder? – Peter perguntou, interrompendo a explicação outra vez.  
\- Eu não sei, Sr. Noir. Todos os humanos recebem poderes que se adequam a suas personalidades. E eu peço para que você não use sua habilidade de modo irresponsável, afinal, ela será a sua única forma de se defender de... – Erika levantou a mão, novamente interrompendo o guia do bonde. Azrael não tinha moral com nenhum dos passageiros. – Sim, Srta. Gunborg?  
\- Você usou o termo ‘humanos de Fantasia’. Existem outras coisas em Fantasia?  
\- Eu ia falar sobre isso antes de ser interrompido... – Azrael tossiu e tentou recuperar a compostura. – Mas sim, existem outros tipos de seres em Fantasia. Ocos, monstros, demônios. Todos extremamente perigosos e... Sr. Noir!  
Pela segunda vez durante a viagem, Peter decidiu ignorar as palavras de Azrael e se levantou da cadeira, indo até a porta do bonde. O vento forte que passava nas laterais do transporte bagunçavam o cabelo loiro do garoto e tentavam o empurrar de volta para dentro, mas ele era forte o suficiente para resistir.  
\- Sr. Noir! – Azrael gritou.  
Peter organizou em sua cabeça tudo que ele tinha escutado.  
\- Deixa ver se eu entendi – o garoto falou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Nós estamos em uma terra mágica, cheia de monstros, e todos nós temos poderes. É isso? – Azrael confirmou, hesitando se aproximar de Peter. – Bem, isso pra mim parece um sonho genérico de aventura.  
\- Sr. Noir, por favor, escute toda a explicação...  
Peter botou a cabeça para fora do bonde e olhou para baixo.  
Eles não estavam voando tão alto quanto antes. O bonde tinha perdido tanta altitude que estava quase tocando as chaminés das casas mais altas, porém, outra coisa chamou a atenção do garoto: as ruas logo abaixo de onde o transporte voava estavam cobertas por uma névoa grossa e escura. O local gritava ‘perigo’, o que significava que seria um bom ponto de início para o que prometia ser um sonho lúcido inesquecível.  
\- Que lugar é esse? – Peter perguntou apontando para as ruas escondidas pela névoa.  
Azrael olhou pela janela e arregalou os olhos ao ver onde eles estavam passando.  
\- Bairro do Silêncio. Sr. Noir...  
\- Tem um monstro aqui em baixo, não tem? – o silêncio de Azrael foi toda a confirmação que Peter precisava. – Perfeito. Eu quero descobrir qual o meu poder antes de acordar.  
A garota, Erika, se levantou da cadeira e andou com passos furiosos na direção de Peter. Ela era um pouco mais alta que ele e tinha uma forte presença, conseguindo ser amedrontadora e se impondo bem melhor do que o guia do bonde.  
\- O seu nome é Pierre Noir, estou correta? – ela perguntou de braços cruzados. Peter, furioso em ouvir o seu nome, se recusou a responder. – Nós acabamos de nos conhecer, mas se você continuar a se comportar dessa maneira, não terei escolha a não ser o considerar um completo idiota.  
Peter deu um passo à frente e segurou a garota pelo colarinho de sua camisa.  
\- Quer morrer? – Peter perguntou. Erika não demonstrou se sentir ameaçada, o que apenas irritou o garoto ainda mais. – Eu posso estalar os meus dedos e fazer você desaparecer da minha cabeça, sabia?  
\- Eu adoraria ver você tentar – Erika respondeu.  
Azrael estava congelado, sem saber o que fazer, e em pânico com a situação. Ele provavelmente nunca tinha visto dois adolescentes prestes a brigar. Reno não estava muito diferente: o garoto assustado assistia a cena da sua cadeira e tremia com a visão de Peter e Erika lançando ameaças um ao outro. Porém, diferente do guia do bonde, Reno não ficou parado e decidiu agir.  
Enquanto Peter e Erika se encaravam, Reno saiu do seu assento e correu na direção da dupla. A intenção do garoto era clara: separar os companheiros antes que fosse tarde demais, entretanto, durante o percurso, algo aconteceu.  
Poucos passos antes de Reno chegar aonde queria, ele tropeçou no próprio pé e desabou por cima de Erika e Peter. Os três perderam o equilíbrio juntos e foram lançados para fora do bonde, caindo no Bairro do Silêncio.

 

A queda não foi longa.  
O trio de adolescentes caiu para fora do bonde e chegou ao telhado inclinado de uma das casas mais altas. Eles rolaram pela telha, machucando os braços e as pernas, e por fim atingiram a varanda do segundo andar na construção. Os instintos de Peter o diziam para que ele desse uma surra nos dois companheiros, mas o seu corpo dolorido mal conseguia ficar de pé.  
\- Parabéns, desastrado – Peter disse para o garoto ao seu lado.  
\- Ele apenas estava tentando ajudar – Erika disse em defesa de Reno, que estava sentado no chão e com a cara coberta de cortes. Ele tinha retornado a sua postura assustada de antes. – A culpa foi sua não dar ouvidos a explicação de Azrael.  
\- A culpa é minha? – Peter repetiu furioso. – Mil perdões se eu não escuto o que cada personagem secundário da minha cabeça tem pra dizer. Deixa de ser sem noção, garota.  
\- Da sua cabeça? Você insiste com a teoria de que somos todos partes de um sonho?  
\- Não de um sonho, mas do meu sonho.  
Erika bufou e ajudou Reno a se levantar. Ela tinha perdido a paciência.  
\- Eu desisto – a garota disse enquanto carregava Reno até a saída da varanda. – Se você quer brincar de herói, à vontade, mas primeiro vamos voltar até a Estação Solitária e ouvir o resto das instruções do Azrael.  
\- Podem ir – Peter respondeu, começando a se alongar logo em seguida. Ele não podia ficar com cãibra se pretendia lutar contra um monstro. Apesar de que ele também nem sabia se era possível ter cãibra em um sonho. – Eu vou ficar por aqui.  
\- Não pode estar falando sério. Você já olhou onde estamos?  
Peter se aproximou do parapeito da varanda olhou para o cenário ao seu redor.  
O Bairro do Silêncio era bem mais assustador quando visto pelo lado de dentro. A névoa que Peter tinha visto dos céus era grossa ao ponto de tornar a visibilidade quase nula. Tirando a varanda e os seus companheiros, ele mal conseguia ver as ruas e as casas ao seu redor. Porém, a névoa não foi à única coisa que chamou sua atenção: o lugar estava mergulhado na escuridão, como se a noite já houvesse chegado.  
\- Ei – Peter falou para a garota. – Não tava de dia quando a gente caiu do bonde?  
\- A névoa deve estar impedindo que a luz do sol ilumine essa parte da cidade – Erika apontou para o céu, que também tinha desaparecido por trás da espessa fumaça branca que cobria o local.  
Reno tossiu e se juntou a conversa:  
\- Mas... E as casas? Não tem uma luz acesa, em nenhuma das casas.  
\- Usa a cabeça, sua ameba – Peter respondeu. – O nome desse lugar é Bairro do Silêncio. É óbvio que ninguém vai querer morar aqui. Muito menos se tiver um monstro à solta nessa parte da cidade.  
Reno choramingou ao ouvir a palavra ‘monstro’ e Erika o confortou.  
\- Nós precisamos sair daqui e rápido – a garota falou. – Noir, você vem?  
\- Sem chance – Peter respondeu.  
\- Certo. Eu realmente espero que você não encontre o que está procurando.  
E com aquelas últimas palavras, Erika e Reno foram embora e deixaram Peter sozinho. O garoto observou seus companheiros indo da varanda para o interior da casa vazia, e então saindo na rua pelo andar de baixo. A dupla caminhou devagar pela calçada vazia do Bairro do Silêncio, e minutos depois desapareceram no meio da névoa espessa.  
Quando Peter ficou convencido de que os dois não iam retornar, ele comemorou em silêncio por finalmente estar sozinho e desceu para a rua, seguindo na direção oposta dos companheiros. Agora poderia aproveitar o seu sonho sem interrupções. Iria lutar contra o monstro, vencer, e acordar no carro. Ele poderia então contar sobre sua vitória para sua irmã mais nova, Rebecca, e ela vibraria animada com a história do garoto. Ela amava histórias de heróis.  
Entretanto, antes de encontrar o monstro, Peter precisava aprender a lutar.  
\- Deixa eu ver... – o garoto falou sozinho. Ele estava parado no meio de uma das ruas do Bairro do Silêncio. – Um poder pra mim... Precisa ser algo bem incrível, ou não vai ser legal. Talvez eletricidade, ou criar terremotos... Ah, já sei!  
Ele socou a névoa na esperança de criar uma explosão, mas nada aconteceu.  
\- Estranho.  
Peter não sabia muito sobre sonhos lúcidos, mas ele tinha certeza de que deveria ser capaz de fazer o que quisesse enquanto estivesse dormindo. Afinal, aquele era um mundo criado dentro de sua cabeça, não? Se Peter quisesse algum tipo de habilidade especial, ele conseguiria sem dificuldade.  
Vai ver é só falta de prática, o garoto deduziu.  
Peter repetiu o soco, em vão. Ele pensou em novos poderes e tentou usá-los, mas nenhum deles parecia funcionar. Elasticidade, não. Mudar de forma, não. Grito sônico, também não. Nem mesmo algo simples como saltar bem alto deu resultados. Aquele devia ser o pior sonho lúcido da história dos sonhos lúcidos.  
E se for igual a um videogame? Sua habilidade especial poderia apenas ser liberada quando ele terminasse de escutar as explicações dadas por um guia, naquele caso, Azrael. Talvez ignorar o homem no bonde não houvesse sido uma boa ideia, Peter pensou.  
O garoto continuou a pensar em novas formas de conseguir ativar sua suposta habilidade, mas ele sentiu um calafrio subindo pelas suas costas e teve um pressentimento ruim. Peter decidiu sair do meio da rua e foi para a calçada, incomodado com a ideia de estar sendo observado por alguém. Ele analisou os seus arredores com cuidado, procurando por sinais de vida, mas o Bairro do Silêncio continuou morto e vazio.  
\- Certo... – Peter respirou fundo e começou a andar pela calçada.  
Mesmo que ele não tivesse um poder, isso não significava que ele não era capaz de derrotar um monstro. Aquele era o seu sonho, e nada podia o atingir. Tudo que precisava era manter a cabeça erguida, e seus punhos cuidariam do resto. Peter não era um lutador profissional, mas só na escola ele já brigara e vencera vezes o suficiente para criar uma reputação e tanto. Saberia se defender de qualquer monstro que sua mente criasse para lhe atacar.  
Peter caminhou pelo Bairro do Silêncio durante minutos, chegando ao ponto de bocejar devido ao tédio. Ele estava quase desistindo do seu objetivo quando por um rápido momento viu uma luz amarela piscando de dentro da névoa, no final da rua. O garoto coçou os olhos e tentou localizar o brilho outra vez, mas nada reapareceu.  
Que droga. Acho que já vou acordar.  
Ele andou na direção onde a luz amarela estivera momentos antes, entretanto após passar por um beco escuro ao lado da calçada, seus olhos foram atraídos por algo brilhante caído no chão. Peter olhou com cuidado para o objeto no interior da passagem estreita e ficou de queixo caído quando percebeu para o que estava olhando.  
\- Fala sério! – o garoto disse após erguer a espada do chão.  
Aquela era a primeira vez que ela via uma espada tão de perto. Bem, pelo menos uma espada de verdade. Na França era bem comum encontrar réplicas de espadas espalhadas pelos pontos turísticos mais famosos ou pelos maiores museus. Contudo, diferente de todas essas famosas cópias para agradar os estrangeiros, o que Peter tinha em mãos era uma autêntica lâmina afiada e pronta para ser usada. Perfeita para abater um monstro.  
Havia apenas algo de estranho no objeto: uma substância líquida grudada no cabo da espada. Seja lá o que fosse, estava seco e aparentava ter um tom avermelhado. Peter deduziu que deveria ser sangue, assim o sonho teria um tom mais realista. Há, até que eu sou bem criativo.  
Ele se virou para sair do beco, mas percebeu que o sangue seco não se encontrava apenas no cabo da sua espada. Havia um rastro da mesma substância espalhado pelo chão. Peter prendeu a lâmina no cinto da sua calça e seguiu a trilha de sangue pelo beco, tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho enquanto andava. Ele seguiu em frente pela passagem escura até chegar à origem da trilha: uma forma escura encostada contra a parede.  
Peter cutucou a origem do sangue com o pé e a forma perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo de lado no chão e permitindo que o garoto pudesse ver melhor o que estava a sua frente.  
Era um cadáver. Um cadáver muito além do estado de decomposição; com mais ossos do que carne, mas ainda assim, um cadáver. Um corpo. Uma pessoa morta. E provavelmente o dono de todo o sangue espalhado pelo beco escuro.  
Peter pôs a mão na boca para não vomitar.  
Ele já tinha visto pessoas mortas antes. Fora no funeral dos seus avós, e também identificara o corpo de um primo distante que sofrera um acidente de carro. Porém, nenhuma daquelas experiências se comparava a encontrar um cadáver naquele estado, em um beco escuro, dentro de uma cidade silenciosa e coberta pela névoa. Não importava o quanto Peter fosse corajoso e destemido, ele não estava preparado para aquilo.  
Ele correu para fora do beco o mais rápido que pôde e retornou para a calçada, a ideia de derrotar o monstro já longe de sua cabeça. Não importava mais se estivesse dentro de um sonho, tudo o que Peter queria no momento era não terminar como o pobre coitado que havia visto na passagem escura.  
Peter continuou a correr pelas ruas do Bairro do Silêncio, sem parar para olhar para trás. Ele precisava sair dali. Precisava encontrar os outros dois adolescentes inúteis. Precisava ir até Azrael e pedir para acordar. Precisava...  
O garoto estava tão concentrado com seus pensamentos que não viu quando Erika saiu de dentro de um beco bem a sua frente. Os dois se esbarraram e caíram com violência no chão.  
\- Qual é o seu problema? – Erika perguntou com raiva após ambos se levantarem. – E onde você conseguiu uma espada?  
\- A gente precisa sair daqui – Peter disse sem fôlego.  
\- Foi isso o que eu sugeri antes! – a garota falou frustrada. – Não acredito que você fez todo aquele drama apenas para mudar de ideia por conta própria. Eu quero te socar.  
\- Tente e eu te devolvo em dobro. Cadê o outro idiota?  
\- Eu pedi para Reno se esconder enquanto eu saía para procurar por você. Achamos que não foi correto deixar que você ficasse aqui sozinho. Espera, você me chamou de idiota?  
O garoto teria chamado a companheira de idiota outra vez, mas ele foi interrompido antes que tivesse a chance. A conversa entre Peter e Erika foi interrompida por um horroroso som que ecoou por todo o Bairro do Silêncio. Era o tipo de som que só se escutava em filmes de terror e jogos medievais: o rugido de um monstro.  
Por puro reflexo, Peter ergueu os punhos e olhou ao seu redor a procura de inimigos. Erika aproveitou a oportunidade e puxou a espada para fora do cinto do garoto.  
\- Ei!  
\- Eu sei como usar uma espada – Erika respondeu. Ela fez alguns movimentos com a lâmina para testar o peso da arma, e decidiu que a usaria com a mão esquerda. – Meu pai me obrigou a praticar esgrima durante alguns anos. Eu sou melhor com um florete, mas não acho que temos muita escolha.  
\- Achei que você não aprovasse a ideia de lutar contra o monstro.  
\- Eu não aprovo a ideia de morrer sem resistência.  
O rugido ecoou pelas ruas mais uma vez, causando calafrios nos dois adolescentes. Eles se viraram para a direção de onde o som veio, e ao longe Peter viu alguma coisa no interior da névoa. Um brilho amarelo.  
Não, dois brilhos amarelos. Um par de olhos.  
\- CORRE! – Peter puxou Erika e eles dispararam na direção oposta do brilho.  
Peter não sabia dizer se era o fato de estarem dentro de um sonho, ou se é porque estavam completamente aterrorizados, mas ele e a garota correram em uma velocidade surpreendente, atravessando a névoa e fazendo vários desvios para despistar seja lá o que fosse a criatura que estava os seguindo. E apesar do garoto estar correndo à frente, foi Erika quem o deu as direções de para onde ele devia ir.  
\- Esquerda! Esquerda! Cruze aquele beco! Direita!  
\- Tem certeza de que a saída do Bairro do Silêncio é por aqui? – Peter perguntou após eles entrarem em uma rua mais escura que o normal.  
\- Eu não sei onde fica a saída! – Erika respondeu enquanto corria. – Eu estou nos levando de volta até o Reno! Nós não vamos embora sem ele.  
\- O que? Aquele idiota já tá escondido! – Peter disse com raiva. – Primeiro vamos fugir, depois a gente dá um jeito de buscar ele!  
\- Você perdeu a cabeça? Eu nunca...  
Mas Peter não ouviu Erika dizer o que ela nunca faria, pois a casa a frente deles explodiu e os impediu de continuar a correr. A dupla viu um par de olhos amarelos em cima dos destroços e entendeu que a criatura havia os encurralado. Foi só quando a poeira da explosão abaixou que eles puderam reconhecer a forma do monstro:  
Uma gárgula. O monstro era um quadrúpede de pedra com asas, garras, chifres, dois olhos amarelos, e uma cara amassada que só podia ser vista nos piores tipos de pesadelos. A criatura tinha quase três vezes o tamanho de qualquer um dos adolescentes, e parecia prestes a avançar contra suas presas. Eles não tinham a menor chance de vencer.  
\- Algum plano? – Peter sussurrou para a garota.  
\- Pensando – Erika respondeu em voz baixa. – Já sei. Quando eu der o sinal, corremos para dentro daquela casa à nossa direita, e saímos pela janela. A gárgula é grande demais e vai fazer a casa desabar quando tentar entrar para nos seguir.  
\- Eu não vejo como uma casa desabando na nossa cabeça vá ajudar.  
\- A poeira, seu idiota! A poeira e a névoa juntas vão nos dar uma brecha para correr para outra rua.  
Fazia sentido, Peter percebeu. Era um bom plano. A chance de falha ainda era alta, mas ele não tinha o luxo de parar para pensar em outra opção naquele momento. Precisava deixar Erika o guiar se quisesse impedir que aquele sonho se tornasse um pesadelo de verdade.  
O monstro rugiu e avançou na direção dos adolescentes.  
\- AGORA! – a garota gritou.  
Erika e Peter correram para a casa mais próxima e arrombaram a porta para passar. Como eles imaginaram, a gárgula se jogou contra a entrada da construção e fez a estrutura do local entrar em colapso. Quando a casa começou a desabar, os dois garotos já tinham chegado à janela do térreo e pulado para a rua vizinha.  
Os dois se afastaram dos destroços e viram alguém surgindo no fim da rua.  
\- Pessoal! – Reno gritou enquanto se aproximava dos companheiros.  
Aquele idiota.  
Antes que a gárgula saísse dos destroços da casa que havia desabado, Peter e Erika correram na direção de Reno e o puxaram para um beco escuro. Instantes depois do trio se esconder atrás de uma lata de lixo, eles escutaram outra explosão e o rugido do monstro.  
\- Por que você não ficou no local combinado? – Erika perguntou ao garoto.  
\- Eu ouvi sons e quis saber se vocês estavam bem – Reno respondeu assustado. A gárgula rugiu outra vez e o ruído de outra construção desabando ecoou pela rua. A criatura estava destruindo todas as casas à procura de suas presas. – Eu não queria atrapalhar...  
\- Você não atrapalhou – Erika respondeu. – Nós ainda podemos sair daqui.  
\- Não vai rolar – Peter falou para a garota. Ele apontou para a o fundo da passagem sombria, indicando a parede escura que os impedia de continuar. – É um beco sem saída.  
\- Nós podemos tentar escalar a parede – Erika sugeriu.  
\- Alto demais – Peter respondeu nervoso.  
Peter não era pessimista, pelo contrário, ele era o tipo de pessoa que se jogava em situações impossíveis tendo certeza de que tudo daria certo no final. Contudo, ele também não era idiota. Monstros não existiam na vida real. Não importa quantos livros de ficção se lê, ou jogos de fantasia sejam jogados, nada jamais prepararia alguém para enfrentar uma criatura de verdade. Aquela gárgula não eram os garotos fracos de quem Peter roubava o lanche, ou a gangue de encrenqueiros do outro bairro.  
Se Peter saísse daquele beco e fosse para a rua, ele seria morto pelo monstro.  
\- Procurem por algo na lata de lixo – Erika disse desesperada. Outra casa desabou e o beco foi tomado por poeira. Não demoraria muito para que a criatura chegasse no local onde o trio estava escondido. – Podemos jogar algo do outro lado da rua para distraí-lo!  
Peter tentou falar para a garota desistir. Aquele era um sonho, e daí se morresse? Pelo menos tudo terminaria mais rápido se não resistisse, e logo estaria de volta ao carro com sua mãe e sua irmã mais nova. Ele acordaria daquele pesadelo, voltaria para casa, tomaria um banho para se livrar da areia da praia...  
\- Pierre! – Erika sacudiu o garoto pelos ombros.  
Peter retornou a realidade e percebeu que estava tremendo. Ele não se lembrava da última vez que tinha ficado tão assustado. Era uma sensação... Estranha. Ele tentou se mexer e tomar o controle do corpo, mas não conseguiu. Em vez disso, sua atenção foi para o garoto ao seu lado.  
Reno estava encolhido no chão, chorando.  
\- A culpa é minha.  
\- Reno, é claro que não – Erika disse em um tom gentil, dando um abraço no companheiro assustado. – A culpa é do Pierre. Você não fez nada de errado.  
\- Eu tropecei. A gente caiu aqui por minha causa.  
\- Nada disso teria acontecido se Pierre não tivesse ficado na beira do bonde – a garota respondeu. Peter quis revidar com um comentário ofensivo, mas ele não conseguiu juntar a coragem para abrir a boca. Todos os seus esforços estavam concentrados em tentar parar de tremer. – Reno, a culpa não é sua, está bem? Vamos apenas ficar escondidos, tenho certeza que logo o Azrael vai aparecer com ajuda.  
Outra casa desabou. O trio conseguia ouvir os passos pesados do monstro de pedra.  
Reno se soltou do abraço de Erika e se apoio em uma lata de lixo para ficar de pé. Ele limpou as lágrimas com a manga da camisa e respirou fundo. O garoto assustado também tremia, mas não havia medo em seu rosto.  
\- A culpa é minha – Reno repetiu determinado. – Eu quero ajudar.  
\- O que você está fazendo? – Erika perguntou.  
\- Eu quero ajudar – Reno falou outra vez. – Quando o monstro me seguir, fujam na direção contrária.  
Antes que Erika ou Peter pudessem falar alguma coisa, Reno respirou fundo e correu para fora do beco, surgindo no meio da rua coberta de névoa. O monstro de pedra rugiu ao ver a sua vítima e começou a avançar contra o garoto.  
Peter não entendeu o que tinha acabado de ver. Por que ele conseguiu?  
Como Reno podia deixar o medo de lado e enfrentar a criatura que estava tentando o matar? Aquele era um sonho, o que significava que a morte não era definitiva, mas Reno não pensava assim. Reno acreditava que Fantasia era real, que o monstro existia, e que ele morreria de verdade. Como aquele garoto assustado tinha juntado coragem para se erguer e enfrentar o desafio?  
Eu não vou ficar para trás.  
Podia ser uma ideia estúpida, mas ele não deixaria que um cachorrinho medroso saísse com a glória. Aquele era o seu sonho, e ninguém mais poderia ser o herói. Além disso, a culpa do trio ter caído no Bairro do Silêncio era realmente de Peter, e ele não poderia ficar parado vendo alguém morrer por sua causa. Mesmo que tal pessoa não passasse de um fragmento de sua imaginação.  
Peter reuniu toda a coragem que ele não sabia que existia e correu para a rua.  
A gárgula estava avançando em alta velocidade, e Reno já estava longe demais para que Peter o puxasse de volta para o beco. Precisava pensar em outra forma de salvar o garoto, ou seria tarde demais. Ele não era esperto como Erika. Não tinha tempo para elaborar um plano. Precisava improvisar.  
Peter acelerou até Reno e chutou o garoto nas costas, o derrubando no chão.  
Naquele mesmo instante, a gárgula alcançou a dupla e ergueu sua enorme pata de pedra para atacar. Porém, o golpe que antes teria acertando Reno em cheio, atingiu o ombro de Peter e o lançou para longe.  
Peter sentiu o osso doendo quando caiu rolando pela rua. Também havia sangue saindo pelo corte em sua camisa, as garras da criatura o tinham atingido de raspão. A adrenalina afastou o medo do garoto e ele ficou de pé para encarar o monstro.  
\- Pode vir – Peter falou enquanto erguia os punhos, ignorando a dor no ombro.  
Socos e chutes não adiantariam de nada contra um brutamonte de pedra. Nem mesmo a espada de Erika faria alguma diferença. Não havia chance de vitória para aquela batalha. Tudo o que Peter podia fazer era esperar que ele fosse derrubado com um golpe rápido e acordasse em segurança ao lado de sua família.  
Pelo menos nem tudo foi em vão. Reno estava caído na rua, observando de longe. A gárgula tinha ignorado a presença do rapaz assustado e concentrava os seus olhos amarelos em Peter. Não poderia dizer que derrotou um monstro durante o seu sonho lúcido, mas pelo menos salvara a vida de alguém.  
A gárgula avançou.  
A criatura era semelhante a um touro gigante. Ela usava os quatro membros para se mover, e balançava as asas de pedra para ganhar velocidade. Os seus chifres, preparados para perfurar o alvo, aproximavam-se cada vez mais de Peter. Seria uma morte dolorosa.  
O monstro se encontrava a menos de dez metros de distância quando Peter percebeu que sua respiração estava soltando fumaça. Ele não havia notado antes por causa da dor, mas a temperatura da rua tinha caído drasticamente.  
De cima de algum dos telhados, um vulto surgiu e saltou para o meio da rua. Alguém, um homem alto e forte, se posicionou entre Peter e a gárgula. O desconhecido tinha cabelo verde, três brincos em uma das orelhas, e usava roupas de frio.  
O sujeito ergueu a mão na direção do monstro e algo branco saiu de sua palma.  
Gelo.  
Como em uma cena recortada de um filme de ação, gelo começou a aparecer ao redor do homem de cabelo verde, e em seguida avançou na direção da criatura. Estacas brancas e afiadas acertaram o monstro de pedra e o imobilizaram. A criatura bateu as asas e se agitou, mas nada aconteceu. Suas pernas tinham sido congeladas e estavam presas no chão. O gelo começou a subir pelos seus membros rochosos, tomando conta da barriga, do torço, das asas, e por fim da cabeça, e então, em questão de segundos, a gárgula tinha se tornado uma estátua de gelo.  
Peter caiu de joelhos no chão, sem crer no que tinha acabado de acontecer.  
\- Opa – o homem de cabelo verde correu até o garoto e o ajudou a se sentar no chão. – Esse machucado... Você perdeu um bom bocado de sangue.  
Peter tentou responder, mas ele foi distraído pelas duas figuras que apareceram ao redor do monstro congelado: Erika e Reno. Os dois correram até o garoto ferido e se ajoelharam ao seu lado. Ambos pareciam preocupados e à beira das lágrimas.  
\- Você me salvou – Reno disse com o lábio tremendo.  
\- Cala a boca – Peter respondeu grosseiro, quase sem forças para falar. Depois disso seu olhar foi para o homem que tinha o salvado. – Por que o seu cabelo é verde?  
O homem encarou Peter de sobrancelhas erguidas.  
\- Sério? De todas as perguntas possíveis?  
\- Como você conseguiu nos achar? – Erika perguntou ao homem.  
\- Azrael. Eu vi quando o bonde chegou a Estação Solitária e pensei em ir até lá para falar com os novatos, mas ele disse que vocês tinham caído no Bairro do Silêncio... Ele parecia bem preocupado, então decidi vir por conta própria resgatá-los. Ah... Eu sou Aleksey – o homem de cabelo verde esticou a mão e cumprimentou Erika e Reno. Ele fez o mesmo gesto para Peter, mas o garoto o ignorou e continuou sentado no chão. – Os seus pais não te ensinaram a ser educado?  
\- Pierre não tem a cabeça no lugar – Erika respondeu. Peter gostaria de ter a chutado, mas ele mal tinha energia para ficar consciente. A dor no ombro também piorava a cada segundo que passava. – Eu sou Erika, e esse é o Reno. É um prazer conhecê-lo, Aleksey. Nenhum de nós três conseguiu escutar tudo o que Azrael tinha para falar, mas já possuímos uma vaga noção do que é Fantasia.  
\- Você parece bem tranquila com a ideia de vir para cá – Aleksey disse de braços cruzados. – A maioria das pessoas passa por um longo processo de negação.  
Peter perdeu a paciência e se levantou.  
\- Certo, essa piada já perdeu a graça – ele falou com raiva. Reno, Erika, e Aleksey olharam confusos para o garoto. – Monstros, poderes, e idiotas com cabelo colorido. Eu quero acordar.  
\- Viu? – Aleksey disse apontando para Peter. – Negação.  
\- Pierre – Erika falou em um tom gentil. Ouvir o próprio nome apenas irritou o garoto ainda mais. – Eu imagino que seja difícil admitir o que está o preenchendo de arrependimento, mas é como Azrael já falou: nós viemos para cá por um motivo, e não vai adiantar muito fingirmos que nada aconteceu.  
Peter cerrou os dentes com raiva.  
\- Eu fiz absolutamente nada – Peter disse tomado pela fúria. – Eu não cometi a merda de um pecado, e nem estou me sentindo culpado por bosta alguma, droga. Esse sonho é completamente mal elaborado, clichê, e desorganizado. E todos vocês são ridículos. Principalmente você, com o cabelo verde – Aleksey lançou um olhar torto para o garoto e cruzou os braços.  
E Peter estava falando a verdade.  
Ele havia feito muitas coisas ruins, é claro, mas não se arrependia de nenhuma delas. A vida de um adolescente no interior da França era bem parada, e por isso desde cedo sua principal forma de passar o tempo foi procurando por problemas. Ele tinha passado metade da vida brigando com garotos mais velhos, implicando com crianças pequenas, e vez ou outra furtando algo de lojas de conveniência. Havia perdido o número de vezes que sua mãe tinha ameaçado o tirar de casa, mas Peter não dava atenção para a mulher irresponsável que não conseguia tomar o controle da própria vida. Quem diria então controlar a vida dos filhos.  
Peter tinha orgulho de ser uma criança-problema. Ela sabia se defender daqueles que tentavam o machucar, e jamais deixaria que alguém o passasse a perna. Não havia nenhum arrependimento em seu coração.  
\- Impossível – Aleksey disse incomodado. – Todos que vêm para Fantasia estão arrependidos de alguma ação no passado. É assim há centenas de anos. Vocês dois também, estou correto? – Erika e Reno responderam com a cabeça, ambos envergonhados com alguma coisa. – Viu? A mesma regra se aplica a você, Pierre.  
O coração de Peter acelerou por um momento.  
\- Eu quero acordar.  
Aleksey bufou. Ele ficou de frente para o garoto e o encarou nos olhos.  
\- Eu sei o quanto é difícil, mas com o tempo você vai se acostumar.  
\- Eu quero acordar – Peter repetiu. Sua raiva aos poucos sendo substituída por insegurança. – Eu já salvei uma pessoa. Já sou um herói. O sonho acabou, quero acordar.  
\- Pierre... – Erika falou em voz baixa. Ela e Reno olhavam para Peter com pena. Eles estavam tristes. Por que eles estavam tristes? Eles eram personagens secundários que logo iriam desaparecer.  
Em um ato de puro impulso, Peter levou a sua mão até o ombro machucado e enfiou suas unhas onde as garras da gárgula tinham o cortado. A dor se tornou insuportável e ele gemeu enquanto caía de joelhos no chão. Sua visão escurecendo aos poucos.  
\- E-Ei! – Aleksey falou assustado.  
Peter não iria ficar em Fantasia.  
Não porque aquele local era impossível de ser real, mas porque ele não podia ficar em Fantasia. Ele precisava ir para casa, onde sua irmã mais nova o esperava. Iria sair daquele lugar ridículo e voltar ao mundo real, onde contaria para a pequena Rebecca sobre sua luta contra a gárgula gigante.  
\- Você está perdendo muito sangue! – Aleksey disse, chocado demais para fazer alguma coisa. Erika e Reno também não sabiam como ajudar. – O que você está fazendo?  
Peter sorriu.  
\- Acordando. Até mais, Fantasia.  
A visão de Peter escureceu por completo e seu corpo caiu inconsciente no chão.


End file.
